


Inevitable

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar has a new look, Jensen is amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended

Thank you to Cougar’s_Catnip for the read-through

* * * * *

　

"I hate this."

"Come on, Cougs, it’s just a job."

Cougar stared at himself in the mirror, tugging at his hair. Jensen tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile.

"Just think of it this way, if you ever decide to get out of the military, you’ve got another career waiting for you."

The glare Cougar sent his way was fierce enough to melt paint. Discretion being the better part of valor, Jensen backed off and tapped his radio. "All set, Clay."

"Copy that," came Clay’s rumbled reply. "How’s Cougar look?"

Jensen looked at their sniper and failed to stop his snicker of laughter. "He looks awesome."

Cougar ran his finger threateningly across his throat and narrowed his eyes at Jensen. Turning back to the mirror, he sighed. "Sometimes I hate my life."

"I know, buddy," Jensen said sympathetically. "But like I said, new career, all ready for you one day."

More laughter bubbled out of him as he swept his eyes over Cougar. His dark hair was hidden under a bleach blond wig which fell to his shoulders, heavy eyeliner had been painted around his eyes and he was wearing leather pants and a skin tight black knit tank top.

"You just gotta hope the Village People get back together."

Cougar’s hands shot out and fisted in Jensen’s shirt, dragging him close enough that their noses almost touched. "If you ever speak of this to anyone, I will kill your laptops, _comprendes_?"

"Got it," Jensen grinned, miming zipping his mouth shut. "Never speaking of this again. Promise. Now, go get our mark and we can get out of this joint."

Cougar blew out a deep breath and marched out of the room. The gay bar their informant was supposedly in was next door to the crappy motel they’d holed up in for the night. Apparently slim, Hispanic guys were his type, although he did have a thing for blonds too, hence the wig.

"Go get him, Cougar, baby," Jensen called to Cougar’s back as he vanished out of the door.

When he was sure Cougar was out of the motel, Jensen disconnected the webcam he’d set up in the room. He might never speak of the whole incident again, but repeatedly watching Cougar get into those pants was worth a million words.


End file.
